King
The Kings are the largest entities in the game. Each team has a king (or leader), the Vanguard King and the Bloodlust Leader. They are the strongest, by far - stronger than any player could ever be. Kings are big, garnet-colored, and are always at one of your Spawns. Similar to the warrior, it holds a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other, and has a golden crown on its head. Skills Since the King and his Wardens are technically Warriors, they both have the same attacks/skills. Deep Cut The King will use this attack when his whirlwind runs out and if the intruder is somehow still standing. whirlwind The King uses this attack very frequently. Upon being activated, the King immediately darts over to the enemy and attacks with whirlwind. charge The King sometimes uses Charge to close in on an intruding player or powerful monster. taunt Although the King behaves like a warrior, it has never had to use cool regen to defend itself. Strategic Method To Killing One Although the king is the strongest entity in the game, with a good strategy, a strong band of players, and enough patience it is possible to kill the king. Strategy There are a variety of different tactics and strategies to take down the king, changing with each major update. All of them, however, require at least one high DPS class (Archer or Mage) and a Shaman to heal/slow. If the shaman is to heal then it will need to be high level, and the DPS has to be high level too in order to deal sufficient damage. The Hit And Run Method This method is the easiest and most popular method for killing both the king and warden ever since Alpha 17. This is because it requires the least amount of players; at least one level 93+ archer and a shaman and mage of any level. The shaman and mage are both there only to slow down the king, and the Archer does most of the damage. With the stacked slow effect of the shaman's decay and mage's Icebolt/Frostcall. The archer is able to run in circles constantly using piercing shot, volley, and leeching arrow without the warden ever getting near it. This is not possible with a mage because its speed isn't enough to escape the warden's attacks, and it cannot use its main damage ability while moving (making Frostcall riskier than an Icebolt). The Invasion Method This requires at least: * 3 high-skill-level and high-level Shamans (three is better than one!) * 1 experienced GM (to help direct other players on the opposing faction to the other spawn in the map or to ban any inactive AIs for a while) * 1 level 93+ Archer (the person-in-charge of the entire group of people, and does the most damage. The archer would be responsible to direct other players around the area) * 5 Mages of any level (they all would use slows to have the wardens and king slow down enough, on top of each others' slows, to make it slow too) * 10 stand-by Warriors (just to fight any people who don't leave the spawn) Steps to success: # Have all involved players approach from the Crossroads, and not from behind where the mountains are. # Have two shamans stand back to serve as nurses, while the most powerful one uses a bunch of Decays on all three bosses. # Get the five mages to further add continuous slows, but keep them moving as the bosses may switch 'targets' (opposing players). # Have the archer direct the Warriors to attack the remaining, more stubborn players (in their level range) after the GM directs the players to the other spawn. # The archer would order continuous slowing from the one shaman and five mages, but will occasionally use Leeching Arrow first and then Volley to keep the bosses more vulnerable (say the leeching arrow is poison while the volley is a stab in the already infected area). # This keeps going until someone is extremely injured. That person will go to one of the two nursing shamans and get heals. # Repeat until all three bosses are slain. Category:Hordes.io Category:Factions Category:NPC Category:Spawn